I'll remember
by Lunary
Summary: Sometimes life has a strange way to give someone a second chance. But will this second chance be enough to save a heart, a soul and give a godchild parents back?
1. A life after the war

**Titel: I'll remember**

**Author: **Lunary

Pairing: TR/HP

Drama/Romance/Love/broken Harry/Sane Tom

All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make money with it and none of the Characters belong to me.

AN:  
So this is my first FF in English and I know I'm far from perfect. I've to admit I don't know where this plot bunny will guide me to in the end but I hope I can follow him and make a decent story.

Long Story short, here is the first chapter: **I'll remember**

* * *

It was a rainy day and it was cold. Harry couldn't remember when had left the house where his relatives where nor when it was the last time, he had eaten properly.

The rain had soaked his clothes and they hung to him like a second skin would do.

A bitter smile was on his lips which were a thin line and the swing where he sat moved only a little because he had no strength left to push the swing.

Everything seemed like a lie, everything he had stood for and lived for and he felt rejected and alone.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember what it had felt to be alive and wanted.

When he was honest with himself the only time he had felt wanted and alive was the time he had battled with Voldemort or his saner Version which was Tom.

He remembered what Dumbeldore had done, what had happened and how he himself had died and had met up with the one and only Tom Riddle at Kings Cross Station, with the sane Version of the man who had murdered his parents, who had murdered his own father and who had ordered to kill the last person with a connection to both his parents. Even if one, of the connections wasn't a good one.

Nagini which had killed said man, and said man dying in his arms.

Now he could admit that Snape had been a proud man and had died an honourable death. But it didn't make the things easier for him.

He couldn't find it in himself to kill the sorry part of the dark Lord under the bench nor could he find it in himself to go back to his friends, to the very people who had fought with him and grieved for lost friends and dear ones alike.

It wasn't the fact that he himself thought they were wrong, or they doing was wrong. It was the fact that he couldn't cope with the pain and the, grieve for losing so many people in a war that was meaningless because there wasn't a right or wrong and hadn't been. At least, not in reality and not when you would ask him about it.

But when was there ever a time when one had asked him what he wanted and what not.

He hadn't been able to say he would have preferred to live with his parents when they were murdered because of a stupid prophecy, he hadn't been able to save his godfathers and now he himself was a godfather and not a good one when he would look at himself.

He pushed himself up from the swing and with a tired sigh got to face the reality of life and the part where he could try to alter it.

He could try and even if it was the last thing he did, maybe he could achieve a life where he could start a new, start to life a normal life with a normal family and far away...

Little did he know that when he would go to sleep this cold day, he would get what he wished for, even if it wasn't in the way he would have dreamed of.

* * *

AN:  
So this is my first FF in English and I know I'm far from perfect. I've to admit I don't know where this plotbunny will guide me to in the end but I hope I can follow him and make a decent story.

* Edited on 28/04/2013 *


	2. Forever Young

**So here it comes, the second chapter.**

**At first the same as always, all rights belong to there respective Owners in this case J.K. Rowling.**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers Sakura Waldorf, TheDarkestMidnight and the Anonymus Guest like wise I'd like to thank the people who follow this story and also for over 100 views.**

**I hope you stay tuned with this story and that I get lot's of feedback and reviews.**

**The Prolouge was the First Chapter, so here is the second  
**

**Regards,**

**Lunary**

**Titel: I'll remember**

**Author: Lunary**

**Pairing: TR/HP**

**Drama/Romance/Love/broken Harry/Sane Tom**

**Chapter II – Forever Young**

It was dark and Harry only took one last glance at the scenes outside his broken window which only lasts, because he took care of it with a little magic.

He hadn't returned home at least not to the three broken ones he had known, he had returned to Privet Drive and even if he had only done it, to be save for at least a few hours.

He had known perfectly well how ironic this hideout was, because all the years he had spend here in this hellhole, all the years he hadn't really thought about this place as home and despite that, he was here in Dudley's old room and in his old bed.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes and closed them shortly afterwards.

It wasn't a peaceful sleep he found himself in. And again he was at Kings Cross and again everything was white.

He took a look around and found an old looking table.

"What does this thing here?" he asked in a hushed voice, because he had a nagging feeling that he wasn't alone here anymore.  
The dark haired teen wasn't sure, that it was, a wise choice to go looking what kind of table it was, but despite that he was still a Gryffindor at least in name and heart.

After he arrived at the table he sat down and only a minute or two afterwards, he found himself face to face with three very different people.

No this couldn't be, here he was , at one table with a young boy, not older then maybe eleven, a young man in his early twenties and lastly with a man which was in his eighties and had a snake face.

His own emerald eyes were wide and he wasn't sure everything was real what took place here at Kings Cross at least it shouldn't be real at all.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't for the life of him think about something which would fit in this kind of situation.

The small boy was the first to break the silence.

"Hello Harry."was all he said but his voice was carefree, like it couldn't lie for the life of it.

"It's nice to see you well again, or at least as far as the world well could describe your being with me or at this place mean." This time it was the old man which spoke with him and Harry wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I shouldn't be here at all I shouldn't even be alive anymore. I should be with my parents, with my godparents, hell with my family and not alive. And I shouldn't be here with you or with Dumbeldore."came his outburst and he looked all three people in the eye.

It was the young Tom Riddle, the one in his early twenties which smiled at Harry and it was a smile which seemed honest and only had a tad amusement in it.

"No I believe that's not how it should be, not for you, not for me and maybe not for other people and despite that we're here nonetheless. But too answer your unspoken question or at least some parts of it. This station you imagined in your dream is the last place where every soul can choose one way or another. And at the moment you find yourself here with me, or to be a little bit more accurate with my past, my present and my future and so to say with your past, your, present and future as well. Which is an after effect from the time you spend in your last year to destroy and mend a soul the same time. But to be honest I'm rather curious. Why do you want to be dead?" Tom seemed honest in his question and in his explanation about this place. That at least was something Harry had to give him.

"Because I don't feel alive anymore the only times, I felt alive was when I battled you and now you're dead, like every other person in my life as well or at least, the ones I'd cared about. It's only a matter of time till I die and then the only person alive which would need me, will be alone like we both have been through our whole life."was everything Harry said to Tom.

Tom seemed rather interested now and hummed a little bit. This could be rather interesting he mused.

"Okay let's get it straight Harry. You think you're going to die anytime soon and yet you're here, telling me you felt only alive when we met or battled as you told me. But at the same time you couldn't understand my future self, couldn't understand why I wanted to be immortal, or at least Forever Young, which I've to admit was a little failure. But despite that I was immortal through my Horcruxes. So pray tell me, what makes you different from me?"

The young man opposite from the young Dark Lord had a hard time.  
"I'm not, at least not in every part despite one. I will fight till the end, I will fight to stay alive for my Godson, for a live where all I can do is run, because they will soon fear the day when they realize that now that a part of me, a part of you or us is dead, that I'm the most powerful wizard alive and even if they don't realize that part, they will come to fear me, come to fear what I'm capapble of despite the fact that I wouldn't want to fight...and now Tom tell me, what will I have left to live for in the world which took everything from me?"

This Time it was Tom who seemed to think about something.

It wasn't long before he started laughing.

"That is interesting, it's defiantly Harry."

All three Toms disappeared at once and only a dark clad figure was seated opposite him now.

"Forever young, is something nobody can be and yet I let you get a glimpse at something you should have known all along...can you choose wise?" the rough voice wanted to know?

**See you in the next Chapter.**

**Mata ne Lunary **


	3. Choose? Reality or only a bad bad dream?

So here it comes, the next chapter.

At first the same as always, all rights belong to there respective Owners in this case J.K. Rowling.

Sorry it took me so long, but I hope the wait was worth and I hope I made it worth with the next part of this story

I hope you stay tuned with this story and that I get lot of feedback and reviews.

Regards,

Lunary

**Titel: Choose? Reality or only a bad bad dream?**

**Author: Lunary**

**Pairing: TR/HP**

**Drama/Romance/Love/broken Harry/Sane Tom**

He awoke with a start and ragged breathing.

Harry wasn't sure that everything had taken place or if it wasn't just a dream a bad one but a dream nonetheless.

He sighed and took a look at his alarm.

"4.30 A.M in morning just bloody perfect" was all he could mumble while rubbing his eyes and stopping dead in his tracks while doing so.

Some one was here with him, someone was in bed with him and it wasn't his godson or Ginny, because the person or whatever was too tall to be either of the mentioned one.

The dark haired young man tried to be as quiet as possible while he tried to get a hold on his wand and murmured a silent "Lumos" to illuminate the room.

He couldn't help but scream at the sight that greeted him.

The other thing or at least one would and should describe him also as an, young man with dark hair, pale skin and startling red eyes smirked, a little before he held a hand out so that other one had a chance to climb back into the bed.

"So Potter I know I look quite dashing but I never knew that you would scream and fall out of the bed we share." was all Tom offered him after he woke up from the scream that had escaped the other teen's lips.

Said teen needed quite some time before the anger overtook him, but he found himself quite in the misery because he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"Look Potter, I'm back and yes I know I died at your hand but let's just say I'm back and I don't plan to die again in the near future so let's say I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go all berserk again before you know what's the deal I've to offer you." he told his other half.

He had long learned after this very interesting meeting in the dream they both seemed to have witnessed, that Harry and his life were something which wasn't meant to be in more then one ways, but in some others it was all meant to be at least, as far as he was concerned.

The Ex Slytherin eyed the Ex Gryffindor up and down before he sat up straighter in posture and with a flick of his wrist they both said in chairs before the cold and empty fireplace.

His red eyes stared into the green ones his counterpart had and his lips lift up in a tiny but bitter smile.

"I guess in some way I should say thank you but in another I should punish you. You brought back something to me and maybe I should give something back which should be part of your life." he offered and could the dislike the other held for him without the need to look up into those captivating eyes again.

Harry wasn't sure, should he cry out because of the rage he felt or should he just laugh and give into this madness he had called life.

He was silent for the better part of Toms little speech but after he ended his grip on his wand was stronger then ever.

"I should kill you all over again, you have ruined everything, you ruined my life, murdered my parents and even after your dead everything wasn't better."he barked a little at the end.

The dark haired green eyed teen had failed to notice that the other one had put up a silencio charm in complete silence and could only look, as the other one started laughing out.

Tom was highly amused by Harry little rant and he gave him time to finish.  
"You really think I was the one that ruined everything? You've witnessed my Story as much as I've witnessed yours and we both know we're quite alike.

But let's put it this way. You met up with death, you're still dreaming but it doesn't mean it's not real in someway Harry it's very real and it's an opportunity for you, for me and for everything you hold dear in your life." informed Tom him nicely and it wasn't a lie because between them stood Death tall and proud.

"I asked you to choose and I urge you to choose wise."was all he said before he vanished and Harry bolted out of his bed.

His heart beating wild, and the air in the room cold and crisp because he'd forgot to shut the window.

He tried to sooth his wild beating heart and found himself unable to do so and sighed yet again.

Everything felt real, all the despair he felt, all the heat because he could still feel the heat from a supposed mass murdering mad man as he helped him in bed again.

He shuddered and wanted to get his head clear, but everything failed.

He got up and took a look in the mirror.

It was still in the early morning and he decided to get something done. His feet walked aimlessly for the first hour but after that hour he found himself in front of his parent's graves.

"Mom, Dad?" he asked quiet and like always no one answered him, but he was fine with that.

He stood there for another hour and apparated in front of an old and destroyed castle.

Here he had spent good and bad times, but the memories were all fond and bittersweet the same.

He managed a tiny smirk and disapperated back to the small flat he had rented.

"Maybe I should talk to Hermione or I should find myself a home...once and for all.."was all he murmured and he hadn't a clue that this was only the beginning...of a life full of despair, hurt but also a chance at love purer than everything he would be able to imagine.

Okay I hope you like it and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Let me know what you think and also what you think will happen from here on?

I don't have a beta for this story so I'm sorry if there will be grammar or spelling errors.

Cheers!  
Lunary


	4. If I could turn back time

**~ 4 ~**

**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Titel: If I could turn back, time what would I do?**

**Author: Lunary**

**Pairing: TR/HP also possible LL/HP **

**Drama/Romance/Love/broken Harry/Sane Tom**

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how he would accomplish everything he wanted because to make it short, life sucked a great deal for him at the moment, even if he didn't want to admit it in the first place.

He'd had a long talk with Andromeda and together they had talked things through even if he never mentioned his dreams, his dread about the future or his wish to undo so many things.

Teddy was sitting in his lap and he smiled a sad smile while he watched the young boy changing features to match his own looks.

It was at times like that, that you would detect a bitter smile adorning Andromeda's features about the young child's ability to shift shape at will.

She always had the fear, the young boy wouldn't be able to remember his mother and father and would one day think that Harry was his father.

The elder woman missed her daughter and her son in law as much as she mourned the death of her own husband.

At times like this, Harry would feel guilty and wasn't sure if it would be okay to stay with Andromeda at all.

He had met with Hermione a couple of times over the last weeks and even talked a little about the things he met every time he was a sleep.

The conversations with Death weren't pleasant at all the times he had them and the dreams about a certain evil but nonetheless good looking Ex-Slytherin weren't helpful at all.

He had taken to converse with Death himself most of the nights when he visited all the places in his life which had brought him misfortune and filled him with guilt as well as dread.

Every Night he awoke with a start when he would dream of his parents murder, when he would see Sirius falling or when he had the feeling that Tom was beside him and he wouldn't feel bad about it.

It was one of those, nights he had spent alone with Death and one of those he found himself again sitting before an empty fireplace feeling as if he could freeze to death because of the coldness the room provided to its occupants.

Death would sit before him and sipping tea, offering him the same treats and sweets before, he would start asking him questions.

Harry dreaded those times and Death would smile at him and the talking would resume.

Those nights even if they were the hardest were also times, in which he started to understand certain things.

He would see his life in a different light, would grasp consequences people he held dear had chosen to have a chance at happiness and it was, such a choice which presented it self to him, on a cold night.

Death was watching the young mortal before him and had too hid his smile, because since Harry had gained control over all three of his possessions the nights were a little, more lively than before.

He had animated discussions with Tom Riddle, even if he wasn't sure that the complains the three versions off the lad brought up, left him with migraine or something along the lines more often than not.

He would listen to complains off Voldemort that the boy had ruined his life or he would listen to the lonely child which felt abandoned in his early childhood by his parents.

In more than one way, both Tom and Harry were the same and even if one had strived to become immortal the other hadn't and it was the one who hadn't strived to become one that seemed bound to be one.

Fate was a cruel mistress, Death was sure about it and he was a hard master himself but despite both being what they were, he found Harry amusing and endearing all the same.

"What would you say, if you could turn back the time boy?" he asked the young man before him.

The green eyes snapped back to attention and were hard as they stared him down.

"I would say it is, not possible! Least off all horrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time." was Harry's answer to that, which had Death laughing so hard, he was on the ground in a matter of minutes and rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

It took him a while before he had calmed down enough to regard the lads answer with one of his own.

"You have a good head on your shoulders, but you're still young. What I offer is something that will rewrite everything but one thing." he started to explain.

Harry wasn't sure about that. Even if could be a good or a bad idea. Here he was in his dream with Death himself proposing a Second Chance, but it was too good to be true and he wasn't sure if there was a hidden agenda this being hold for his own merits, or not.

"Look Harry, what I'd like to offer is a chance to rewrite your history but also the history of a few other people alongside yours." he stopped to let it sink, before he continued: "But you sense deceit don't you?" was his next question for the young hero before him.

Said lad regarded him with wariness and an aura of power which sent goose bumps onto Death hidden skin. But this power was despite being a strong one also weak in its own.

Death waited only a moment before he brought the discussion or his proposal back on track.

"I've to admit even if there is no chance that I won't try to deceive you, I can at least warn you to be careful. Because the choices you are about to make will bring you grieve alongside happiness. But before you can reach that you will face despair and grieve more often. I'm not telling you what will happen because then everything would be futile and wouldn't have a meaning in the end and your trying would be all for nothing." Death told him in a grave voice, and he hoped Harry understood the graveness of the mission he wanted the boy to complete.

He was sure his sister Faith would have a fit about his plan, but he was sure he could prevent her from interacting too much.

"I'll leave you to think about it and I only wish for you to choose one other person which will accompany you in this quest." Deaths voice was hard and at the same time smooth.

Harry only inclined his head that he would think about it.

The next weeks were only a blur to him and sometimes he met his old friends, but over all his life wasn't improving much.

He was travelling through Diagon Alley and could feel the stares and whispers he received because today he had Teddy with him.

The young child which looked so much like him, and the stares from the other witches and even wizards, were crawling over his skin like ants would do, when you weren't paying attention at a picnic.

The situation inside the Ministry wasn't a good one. People had respect for him but behind his back they feared him and the power he hold.

He could tell that his friends tried to stand by his site but the fact that, he and Ginny had broken up was just the next thing, which started a new wave of women trying to gain his favour, trust and in the end to get in his pants.

He was tired of this masquerade. All he wanted was freedom and a normal life with the people he loved this most.

But that just seemed to be impossible for bloody Harry Potter he realised while walking down the alley.

Harry regained his senses when he crashed into someone and Teddy started crying, because the child had also lost his balance.

His first instinct was to curse, but as he was glancing down he found himself face to face with a blond witch he hadn't met in sometime.

Luna smiled a little, and looked at him a little expecting which brought some colour into Harry's cheeks.

But he quickly grabbed Teddy and looked him up and down, to search for any kind of wound which wasn't even there to begin with.

After he was sure, the child was okay and at his hip because he had picked him up Harry offered with burning cheeks Luna his hand to help her up.

In the moment she took hold of his hand, everything went black and he knew no more...while everything went black, the streets in Diagon Alley started crumbling and only two roses lay on the spot where moments, before three magic wielders had been...

* * *

**Okay that's it for today.**

**Sorry for my late update.**

**I hope you continue reading and a big thank you at RebeliousOne and all the other's which have this Story on alert and follow it and write the reviews.**

**Regards,**

**Lunary**


	5. Dangeorus, but is it really dangerous

Chapter five:

All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Titel:** Dangerous, but is it really dangerous to try?

**Author:** Lunary

**Pairing:** TR/HP also possible LL/HP

Drama/Romance/Love/broken Harry/Sane Tom

Okay here comes the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I'd like to thank Paimpont for her encouragement and I hope that the story continues in a way that captures your interest along with that of other people for a long time.

* * *

It was dark when he came to his senses again and he cursed a little.

When he tried to figure out what had happened, he realised that he was lying on something soft and a gentle rustling of flames was heard from the side along with a low chuckle.

"Ah I see you're with us again. You gave us quite a scare young Master." someone spoke to his left.

While he tried to open his eyes, and started to blink to bring the world into a focus again.

Harry realised with a little start, that he didn't need his glasses anymore and that the man at his side looked to be in his late fifties.

"Where?" he asked a little hoarse, but the elderly man only chuckled a little over his forgetfulness and handed him a glass with clear and soothing water, which was a relief for his aching throat.

"My, my, it seems you hit your head a little harder then we anticipated, because your wife and son are awake and are very worried for you my Lord."the old man spoke again and put a cold cloth over Harrys forehead to sooth the bruise.

"You were out for a couple of days my Lord. We were worried when you weren't back after your hunting trip and the Lady send a Party out to find you. They found you in the woods with a bleeding Head wound. Your horse was lost and the search party brought you back to the Manor. The Lady requested a Healer to look after you and your son was worried but the Lady, managed to distract him. We're glad that we found you in time," the old man smiled a heart warming smile while bringing his Lord up to date.

The dark haired young man was confused, because the last thing he remembered was that he wasn't married and he hadn't a son.

But before he could voice his thoughts again, a golden shimmer caught his attention and he spotted the golden wedding band alongside a band which held a crest in emerald with a proud stag in it on his hand.

A little noise caught his attention next as the door opened and a maid came to peek inside to inform the man at his bedside that the Lady and the young heir would want to see how the Lord was fairing.

Harry had to suppress a low growl at the words spoken, but he managed just fine and nodded a little to signal it was okay.

When the door opened a short time later his eyes widened a little at the sight of Luna and Teddy. Both of them were clad in expensive gowns in Luna's case and in Teddy's it was a small suit of black silk with a blood red undershirt.

He tried to get up a little and with the help of his unknown servant managed this little feast.

With a "Thank you" he dismissed the man and waited till he was out of the room, before he flicked his wrist to ensure that their words stayed in a private environment.

"Luna, what happened?" he asks unsure if that was a good start or not! But it seemed to be, because Teddy was in his lap before he could even blink, while Luna's eyes followed the young boy with a soft fondness.

"I think you know better than me, but it seems we're married and Teddy is our son. At the moment we're not in our timeline or at least not in our year. We're in 1920 and it's a couple of days since we arrived here. We graduated from Hogwarts and married shortly after that. We're at Cervo Manor our home.

Teddy was born two years later and at the moment we're twenty two years old. My parents died shortly after our wedding and yours only recently. What I could gather about our lives so far, is that it's foolproof and real Harry."she finished with a sad and bitter smile.

He could tell because he had his attention solely on her and the little boy in his lap, while his fingers softly brushed through Teddy's hair, to distract him a little.

"I'm sorry Luna, I really am but I find a way and together we're going to manage I promise."he spoke his words in a low and rich baritone and was a little confused because his voice was darker and richer, but he found that it didn't matter because he was Harry Potter or at least he was. Now it seems he was Harry Cervo Lord of Cervo Manor if Luna was to believe and believe in her he did. Softly he held he hand in his to caress it with his thumb, to give her the need reassurance if needed.

He was sorry that he had brought her and Teddy with him, but while he hold her hand he started to remember many different things, he remembered what had happened before waking up, before losing consciousness in Diagon Alley and as strange as it was his life with Luna. He remembered a rumbling before everything went black.

Harry looked Luna over and found she was really beautiful and breathtaking. He tried to remember why the year seemed so important because he had a nagging suspicion it was essential for them.

He sighed a little but he filled her in and told her about the things she didn't know and after he finished they were greeted with a sleeping child and Death on Harry's bedside.

"Well it seems you found the first part young friend, but it's only the first step on a dangerous way that's laid out, before the both of you." he chuckled a little and kissed Luna's knuckles like a true knight would do for a lovely lady.

The young man in the bed tried to glare a little at the action that took place before his very eyes, which had Death only smirking a little wider at the sight.

"Calm down Harry dear, the memories you managed to regain are true and not false per say. In a way you get to live a life which was meant to be yours a long time ago...but I won't say more because where would be the fun of it?" he asked a little wistful and send a smile at both adults.

Death was a proud being, that at least was something Luna would give him, but she thought he was also a selfish deity.

She was upset, that he dared to put them into this whole mess, but her anger left only a short time afterwards, because of the tears which were now rolling down from her Husbands cheeks.

The blond woman gritted her teeth in anger and focussed her hard eyes on the deity before her.

"I hope you know what you did to him, because of your selfish needs."she hissed while putting her arms around Harry.

"Shh everything will work out, I'm with you and Teddy is also here. We'll manage together Harry. I know we will. Have faith."she whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver a little before pressing a small kiss to his cold unyielding lips, which only grew softer after a moment under her own.

Death was long gone, after the kiss ended and blue bore down into emerald, trying to cope with everything.

Being parents, having another to think about, the awkwardness as well as the difficult and dangerous times they were stranded in...

Her head leaned against his and he lifted the spell, while he made a little space for her to lay down beside him with the young child in the middle and his arms around both of them.

"Thank you for being with me and for bringing me back." he whispered against her head, while kissing her forehead softly and remembering the words Geoffrey had spoken to him after he regained his consciousness again.

Sleep found them again and only a short walk away hidden behind the manor wards a child was wailing...and at the moment just out of reach, but the pitiful wail echoed behind the young man's closed eyes and playing in his mind again and again.

Death sat before a roaring fire and sipped his amber liquid while keeping glances at his two companions.

"The time has come...one is gone, the second has followed and only one will remain before he can claim what was denied."he whispered and the flames started roaring like a great and magnificent Lion.

* * *

**So that's it for the new Chapter.**

**Regards,**

**Lunary**

**PS.:**

**Cervo is Italian and means Stag.**

**PPS.: Let me know if you want to know which songs I used while writing this chapter and the story in general. ^_^**

**PPS: Sorry if I don't manage to get a straight time line or the correct version of said timeline for Tom ^^"**


End file.
